Mega Anime Birthday!
by wintermoon13
Summary: Over the course of a day a young author tries to create the best birthday ever for a visiting friend.


Mega Anime Birthday: Happy 14th, Flo!

Heheheh, written by moi~

* * *

I stood in my living room in front of my long, dark green couch. The sage and white pillows had been thrown onto the floor, and I'd put our piano bench in front of it.

Mom and Dad had left for a couple days to go on another free husband and spouse vacation to Paradise Island, Atlantis in the Bahamas, which had been given to them through work. After a while of convincing, a few hours of pestering and annoyance, and a smidge of protesting, I'd _finally _managed to get them to leave me at home alone.

And that worked out perfectly, since I had a party to plan for.

I'd already shoveled up some of my money, and, although it hacked out a chunk of my savings, I'd mailed plane tickets to one of my closest online friends, Julia, also known as Florence or Flo. Her parents were also going to be gone for some time, which I found extremely coincidental and lucky.

A little bit _too _coincidental and lucky. But it wasn't like I cared about THAT. I had a party to plan for! I couldn't spend time worrying about stuff like that.

So, she'd be able to make it, and she would be arriving in St. Louis tomorrow. I'd have someone waiting there to drive her to my house.

And I needed to get working _fast. _After all; I only had one day to create, hopefully, one of the best birthday parties ever for her.

I paced back and forth in front of the couch, a wooden kitchen spoon in my hand. I was wearing my camouflage/army colored cargo pants with tiny butterflies on them, a gray T-shirt with the green Pioneer logo sign on it, a white headband, and my warm, white house slipper-boot-thingies.

I turned back around, and stopped in front of the bench, staring at the many plushies and stuffed animals I'd piled on the couch. The only plushie or stuffed animal of mine that I DIDN'T have on the couch was my yellow Gloomy Bear, cleverly renamed Vic after Vic Mignogna. I'd locked his arms around my neck and taped his hands together to make sure he didn't fall off.

Why did I name him this? For three reasons, I suppose:

I wanted to.

I didn't want to feel sad after leaving Vic Mignogna at my first Anime Convention, so I named him that so I'd feel like Vic was right there with me.

Because Vic signed his tummy with a black marker.

I slapped the spoon down onto the bench with a loud _whack_, and I looked at them all firmly.

"Well, soldiers, I guess I should tell you about our miss-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a crackling sound below me, and I looked down to see that the spoon had snapped in half. I looked at it stupidly for a minute before sighing and shaking my head furiously.

"SERIOUSLY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GOSH. MY CHECKERZ. UGH," I exclaimed, tossing the spoon down onto the floor and running up the stairs, looking around what I called The Game Room for something else to use. I gazed over at my drafting art table and spotted something; my silver and white baton that I always messed around with or used as a pointer.

I grinned, snatching it up and zipping back down the stairs, sprinting over to the bench and smacking the end of the baton down onto the bench, squealing a little when I saw that it didn't break like the spoon had.

"Alrighty, then! As I was saying, soldiers, I guess I should tell you about our mission. My mission; decorate the house to look like the Host Club from Ouran High School Host Club. Your mission; gather up lots of anime and manga characters from me and Flo's favorite mangas and animes. And our overall objective; give Flo one of her best birthdays ever!"

I pumped my fists up in the air, staring at my plushies, waiting for them to say something. Of course, they didn't, and I frowned, climbing over the sides of the couch and crouching down behind it. I whisper- screamed for a couple minutes, pretending that it was the dolls making those noises, and then I clambered back over the piece of furniture, standing in front of my wooden piano bench once again.

I walked into the kitchen, picked up a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it, and brought it back to the living room. I looked over it for a moment before directing my gaze back up to my plushies.

"OKAY THEN. Part One of our mission: Break into Dad's shop and steal the Artic Cat so we can drive to Barnes & Noble!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran down the hill to the ditch that separated my house from the shop. It. Was. Too. STEEEEEEEEEP!

I grunted as I leapt over the ditch, landing on the other side a little unsteadily. I steadied myself, standing there with my knees bent for a minute before standing up straight and flinging my hands up into the air.

"Yes! I am victorious! Ten outta ten! Hell yeah, baby! Woot! Woot!" I shouted happily, twirling around once for good measure. However, when I heard a thundering sound behind me, I smiled and stood absolutely still as my black, tan, and white Australian Shepherd, Bella, zoomed down the hill and turned around to face me, her brown doggie eyes gleaming and her tail wagging furiously.

"Oh yes! You're a good bad dog, aren't ya? Yes you are! Good girl, not attacking me! I loooove you! Mommy loves you!" I cooed as I petted her, scratching behind her ears affectionately. She tried to lick my face with her long, pink tongue, and I squealed, patting her side three times before running up the next hill to the shop with her.

I walked up to the door, and tried the doorknob, although I knew it'd be locked. It was, and I sighed, slouching over a little.

"Okie~dokie! Time for plan A!" I declared, walking out into the gravel driveway and turning around again to face the door. With a determined scream that sounded like Tarzan from those old movies, I sprinted towards the door, deciding to try and body slam it open.

My right shoulder hit the door first, and then the side of my head. I practically bounced off the stupid entryway, and I fell back onto the sidewalk on my butt.

"Crack! Gosh! That huuuuuuurt…" I whined, holding the side of my head carefully. I shook my head to ward off the dizziness, and then slowly got back up, taking my black Pokemon Eevee bag off my back.

I opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out a bobby pin, grinning maliciously at the door and laughing evilly.

"Okay; seems like I'll have to move on to Plan B after all. It looks like it's time to see if the Internet really c_an _teach you how to pick a lock," I muttered, walking up to the door and shoving the bobby pin inside the lock hole.

I leaned my ear up close to the doorknob to see if I could possibly hear anything click if it opened. I moved the bobby pin around in the lock for a few minutes before I finally thought I had it. I pulled the pin out and turned the knob, victoriously opening the door.

I triumphantly dropped the bobby pin back into my bag, closed it, and slung the bag back onto my back.

"Yes! Score one!" I said happily, making my way inside with Bella at my side. I flicked the lights on and closed the door, immediately running into my Dad's office and unlocking and opening another door that led to the warehouse.

I turned the lights on in there, too, and sprinted down to the spot where I could see my Dad's red Artic Cat, which sorta looks like a golf cart, except it can go way faster and it looks a million times cooler.

"Heheheh," I laughed mischievously when I saw that the keys were in the ignition. I ran back over to the door and went through my Dad's office, going to the main room and re-locking the door, shutting off the lights in the room and in the office, shutting the door to the warehouse.

I opened the enormous garage door, allowing sunlight to flood the huge room. Bella zipped outside to wait for me, and I ran back up to the warehouse door and shut the lights off before making my way back to the Artic Cat.

I hopped into the front seat, not bothering to put on my seatbelt; if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to reach the gas pedal and breaks as easily. I pressed my foot down on the breaks and got a good grip on the key, turning it in the ignition spot.

The Artic Cat started up quickly, and the engine purred loudly as I backed up the vehicle and drove it out of the warehouse. I got out as soon as I was outside and went back into the warehouse, shutting the garage door and running back outside to the Artic Cat before I was trapped inside the shop.

I jumped back in the front seat and pulled my clipboard out of my Eevee bag, also taking out a rainbow pen.

I set the color to light green before drawing a check mark in the little square next to Step One: Steal Artic Cat, before putting my stuff back in my bag and driving over to the house again with Bella sprinting along beside me.

* * *

About two hours later, at 11:14 a.m., I walked through the doors of Barnes & Noble.

Since I wasn't old enough to drive yet, and I didn't have my driver's license, I'd drove through fields and some forests along the highway to get to the city where the bookstore was. Once I was outside of the city, I'd parked the Artic Cat next to a tree, got my Eevee bag, got my plushies –which I'd stuffed into a big trash bag- and I'd walked the rest of the way to Barnes & Noble.

So, in the end, although it took an additional hour to get there, I'd made it, and that was all that mattered.

And of course I'd left Bella at home. I wasn't gonna take her to a bookstore…

I hurried over to the escalators and rode up to the second floor, running over to the section that had a green sign saying: Manga.

I opened up my trash bag once there and started placing my stuffed animals and plushies on the floor and on the manga book shelves, putting the most in the areas where the manga characters' books I wanted were.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" A female voice asked from behind me.

My body went rigid and I freezed, slowly turning my head around to look at who'd asked me such a question.

Behind me, at the other end of the manga books aisle, stood a lady that looked to be in her thirties. She had short, straight chestnut colored hair, and focused hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform with a gold name tag that said: Felicity – Assistant Manager.

_She's got her arms crossed, I thought, narrowing my eyes as I stood up gradually. ...I can see it. She's a clever one._

"I am placing my stuffed animals and plushies here in the manga section in hopes that when I leave, they will come to life and enter the books that I would like them to, and then bring the manga characters back out of them that I need to bring home for my best friend's birthday party," I stated simply, watching her carefully but calmly as I clasped my hands together behind my back.

We stared at each other for a moment, before "Felicity" reached up to her ear where I could see an earpiece. She clicked a button on the device and began to speak:

"Hello, this is Felicity Potsla reporting from the top floor in the manga section. I would like to report what looks to be a younger teenager with blonde curly hair….."

My eyes widened when I saw that she was reporting me and asking for possible back up, and I quickly pulled my Eevee backpack off my back and opened it up, rummaging through it until my fingers grasped what I was searching for.

"Please, ma'am; I'm going to have to ask you to shut that device off and tell them that everything is okay, or I'll have to shoot," I declared calmly, pulling my gun out of my bag and aiming it at her forehead. I'd spray painted it black, to look like a real gun.

But it's not like she'd know it was fake….

Felicity Potsla's eyes widened, and she shook a little, but did as I asked.

"Never mind; I've got her. Everything is alright, and once I escort her out I'll continue to carry out my normal duties."

With that, she clicked the little button on her earpiece again, and put her hands up, palms forward at me.

"Child; that's a firearm, and they are not allowed in the building. I'm afraid you need give me the gun and then leave the building," Felicity said, holding out her right hand to take my gun away.

I giggled and smirked, my eyes dancing with enthusiasm, "I'm not going anywhere, _Pots._ I'm going to stay right here and finish what I came here to do. And by the way, this is no firearm, you silly! It's just a bubble gun I got from Disney World! Convincing, though, isn't it~?"

I pulled the trigger, and Felicity flinched, but relaxed when the only thing that came out of the hole in front was bubbles.

"Sit down, please," I asked her, sitting down on the floor with my legs criss-crossed Indian Style, placing the gun in my right pocket. Although cautiously, Felicity Potsla sat down, and criss-crossed her legs to look like mine. I laced my fingers together and my chin on them, watching her for a minute before sighing and folding them and placing my hands in my lap.

"I'm dead serious, _Felicity Potsla_; I'm here to do just what I said. I really need this to work, and I was hoping that no one would be around while I placed my dolls here. At the same time, I'm happy you came, because I also need to request something of one of the employees. Felicity Potsla; you fold your arms, isn't that correct? I like that; it shows that you are smart and you mean business. So, right now you and I are one in the same. I believe that you are just the person I should have listen to my offer," I told her, petting the head of Vic –who still had his yellow Gloomy Bear arms wrapped around my neck- gently.

"What kind of offer?" Felicity asked, looking at me suspiciously. I grinned and nodded at her.

"If you will allow me to place my dolls and plushies here, _and _you will completely clear out the store and keep it closed for the rest of the day, I will give you whatever you want. I'll give you money, I'll work here for a while; whatever you demand," I explained, smiling.

Felicity stared at me blankly for a moment, before chuckling and looking at me, "You're pretty silly; how would_ that _ever work out? So anyways, I'm afraid I can't do that for you. Besides; you're just a kid. Even if I asked you for money, you probably couldn't give it to me. Kids are always spending their money on stupid stuff."

I watched her calmly, pushing my glasses up to the bridge of my nose. They were always falling down.

"I assure you, ma'am; you are correct, but I can handle whatever you throw at me. I'm not like everyone else. Do not underestimate me.

"And I know you have the authority to go through with my request; I _can _read. You're name tag says Assistant Manager. You can do what I've asked…Please, I'm begging you. It's for my best friend's birthday! _Pweeeeeeeeze?_" I ended my statement with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lower lip.

Hahaha…..it wouldn't hurt to beg a little..…

Felicity sighed and shook her head, but looked at me with a "business look" in her eyes, "Since you're a kid, I'll keep the price lower. I want fifty bucks even, you got it?"

I grinned in victory and pulled a wallet I'd taken from my closet out of my Eevee bag, reaching inside and sorting through the money in there. I'd made sure to stop by the bank yesterday in preparation for today's events. Besides; I'd need to buy ingredients for a cake and a container of ice cream after finishing my business here.

I pulled out fifty dollars and handed the money to her, putting the wallet back in my bag. Felicity seemed a little surprised for a moment, but she took the money and looked through it, just to make sure all the cash was there.

When she saw that it was, she shook her head again, but with a smile on her face this time.

"You really are one silly kid. I like you. I really hope I get to see you again next time you come. I'll have the whole store cleared out in twenty minutes. I'll leave the doors unlocked, though, and before you leave, make sure to lock them," Felicity said, getting up and stuffing the money I'd given her in her back pocket. I nodded and shot her a grin that said, "Thanks, partner in crime," and watched as she nodded back and left before I got up and started placing my dolls all throughout the aisle again.

* * *

"Brought into the light, at last- by the cold, exposing Sun. I was granted freedom tame to become the Chosen One~ Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see~ My soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper meeeee~" I chimed, singing along to the DN Angel theme song, True Light, on Vic Mignogna's Revix CD which had been shoved in my laptop and was now blasting through the speakers.

Ever since I got home after leaving my dolls at Barnes & Noble and buying some groceries at IGA in town, I'd been decorating the whole entire house to look like the Host Club in Ouran High School Host Club and baking the cake, listening to Vic's music the whole time.

"Breaking the dark of night, piercing through the painted white~ Cut it all away, from yesterday- 'till a new era's in sight~ Unlock the heart within; let it spread its wing and soar~ Rising up in flight – Through the night of white – And fly on forever more~ " I finished singing, humming the rest of the song, which was just music. I placed some tea cups on a table, and then got a chair from the kitchen and moved it over to the entryway to the living room in the house. I picked up a banner I'd made earlier, and looked at it, but ended up deciding that it would need a little something else to make it _truly _special.

Hmmm...I'd get the anime characters to sign it! Perfect.

So I put it back down, and brought the chair back in the kitchen, bringing my laptop with me. I listened to Je N'ai Pas Des Mots, once again by Vic, as I put on black flip-flops and ran back out to the Artic Cat.

If my Plushie plan really did work, then I **knew **I'd need more room for the Anime and Manga characters to all be able to ride home.

I drove over to the shop again, still listening to music, and pulled up to the big garage door. I got in by picking the lock like before, opened the gigantic door, and took the Artic Cat inside, parking it next to an open, flat wooden and black metal trailer. I hooked up the trailer to the back of the Artic Cat, before driving back outside, closing the garage, and re-locking the small, actually _normal _white door.

I hopped in the Artic Cat and drove it down the driveway, the trailer rattling loudly behind me, before getting back on the road.

_Time to get back to Barnes & Noble, I thought as I drove, listening to my Vic CD happily._

* * *

I stood there, at the end of the Manga isle in Barnes & Noble, my eyes wide with disbelief.

There, right before me, was a hall filled with animated people, all of them talking, walking, and confused.

"What the….No way….I can't believe that actually _worked_….Oh, yes! Heck yeah! I am Lexi, Vic Mignogna's biggest, most ultimate fan, and I can NOW bring anime and manga characters from their very books! HECK YES!" I screamed, falling to my knees and pumping my fists up in the air.

Everyone in the aisle went silent, and I looked up, lowering my hands back to my sides and standing up.

All the animated people before me were staring at me stupidly, with a "who in heck's name are you?" look on their faces.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, uncomfortable knowing that all eyes were on me.

I looked at everyone there, before a look of pure joy twisted up upon my face and I squealed.

"This is FANTASTIC! I can't believe that all of you are really here!" I chirped, watching them excitedly. They each smiled a little, and I grinned in return before moving forward a little.

Everyone was there. There was characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kekkaishi, Pandora Hearts, DN Angel, Fullmoon Wo Sagashite, and Ouran High School Host Club; anyone I asked for my plushies to bring. I squealed again before I walked down the hall and looked at them all happily.

My grin widened when I saw Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing next to each other, speaking with Alphonse –who was in his human body-, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. Over to my left there was Envy, child Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Takuto, and Izumi, the last two being from Fullmoon instead of Fullmetal.

But my smile fell immediately when I didn't see my favorite people of them all there.

Where….where was…..

"Where the _hell _are we?"

"Well, it's most certainly not the Host Club; that's for sure."

"Where's the school yard? Madarao? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Sorry, Yoshimori; I've got no clue."

"Well, wherever we are, I kinda like it. It's got plenty of girls."

"I'm just disappointed that there's not any candy or sweets~"

All of them male voices.

I stiffened, and turned slowly, staring straight down the aisle.

Only to see exactly who I'd hoped to see the most standing there, speaking to each other.

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, Yoshimori and his floating, white dog Ayakashi Madarao, Dark from DN Angel, and Break from Pandora Hearts.

My eyes widened tremendously, and my lips twitched, my breath quickening as I tried to fight off my Fangirl Mode.

But I just couldn't do it.

I screamed with something that was a thousand times happier than joy and excitement, and I ran down the hall, tackling them with the greatest bear hug of hall time. All except for Madarao, who managed to fly out of the way in time to escape my Fangirl Glomp.

"OH MY GOOSE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! I'VE WAITED FOR SOOOOOO LONG TO GET TO SEE YOU! HOLY HECK THIS IS SUPERBLY FANTASTICALLY INFINITELY AMAZINGLY…..UH…I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT WITH WORDS! GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed, hugging all five of them tightly and snuggling my head up to them happily.

Being the goofy guy he was, Break hugged me too, and Ed said, "Well, if you love us so much, could you possibly tell us where the HECK WE ARE?"

I pulled back and spoke, "Sure! Of course I can! Dark; you are now in the United States of America instead of Japan, and in a different dimension. Edward; you are on the other side of the Gate, and the year is 2010. Break; you are in a different dimension, and the year is 2010. Yoshimori and Madarao; you are now in the United States of America instead of Japan, and you are also in a different dimension. Well, I guess you two, Break, and Dark are….and maybe Ed. I don't know…The dimension part can be really confusing. Haha~ So, basically, you _aaaaaaall _are now out of the books and shows you've been portrayed in, and you are now in my world, in the country known as the United States of America. Welcome, buddios!"

They stared at me stupidly, and I frowned, stepping back and stomping my foot lightly, puffing my cheeks out and glaring, "It's true! I know everything about you guys. I have for a while. I can promise you that I am telling the complete and utter truth. After all; you've got no one else here who would know anything about this place, except for maybe Dark, a little, so, basically, _I'm _the only person here who you can actually go to for advice about how you got here. You gots tah truuuuuuust meh! I promise I'll explain everything to you all eventually!"

Everyone in the hall was silent for a of couple minutes, until Dark Mousy chuckled, and looked at me.

"Haha, well, I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'll tell you one thing. _I _believe you, 'kay?"

My eyes widened and lit up with excitement, and I clasped my hands together tightly, jumping up and down rapidly.

"Hahaha~! I knew you would! Life's Number One Rule: ALWAYS trust the men with sexy purple hair!" I squealed, attacking him with another Fangirl Hug. He laughed again and hugged me back before I pulled away and ran around the store once, to help get the craziness and adrenaline out of my system.

I stopped at the end of the Manga aisle, and gazed at everyone with an extremely happy expression grazing my features.

"Alrighty, then! Shall we be going~?"

* * *

I looked over and watched as Roy Mustang pushed the brakes on the Artic Cat, just like everyone else on the road did, when the stop light turned Red. Workers had been doing renovations on the bridge and route for about a year now, and, although, they were almost finished, the workers still had quite a bit to do before they were finished with everything.

And, actually, to be specific…..

Roy was driving _next_ to the road, not on it.

My new manga friends and I had been traveling home for about an hour now, and by this time I'd explained everything about our situation to them. I'd helped everyone get into a place where they could ride before we really set off, also checking to be sure that everyone was there and that no one was missing. I'd allowed Roy to drive, and instead Dark had offered to let me fly with him. Being the total Dark Mousy fangirl and flying lover that I am, I accepted quickly, and Dark was now floating in mid-air, carrying me bridal-style to make sure I didn't fall.

I grinned, pulling myself up a bit by grabbing his right shoulder, and looking over his back, staring in pure awe and happiness and his amazing, huge, obsidian angel wings. I reached out a hand, allowing my fingers to brush up against the soft surface of his right wing's shiny ebony feathers, and my smile widened when it tickled against my skin. I laughed a little before resuming my previous position, by sitting back down.

I hummed to Guilty Beauty Love, listening as a white truck pulled up next to us. I heard the window roll down, and all was silent for a few moments….

"Hey, stupid girl; why in hell's name are you listening to something as horrible as that? You have terrible taste in music, you know. And you have the dumbest looking friends! Who are they? Carnival People? Your parents must be disappointed in you."

I stiffened, my breath hitching in my throat, and I slowly tilted back my head to look at whoever was in the vehicle.

It was a lady who looked to be in her thirties or forties, with skin that was obviously tanned by machine and blonde hair with white highlights. She had crystal clue eyes, and a lean form, but I could see that she was usually one grouchy lady.

"_What did you just say to me?_" I asked her, my voice shaky, unstable, and irritated. Surely I hadn't heard her right….

She sighed, shaking her head and glaring at me from inside her truck.

"_I said_ why the HECK would you EVER listen to anything as terrible as that? You have a horrid taste in music, and your friends are the dumbest looking humans ever! What's up with the cartoon-y appearances? Your parents must be disappointed in you."

My eyes widened and my breath quickened, my heart beat racing as adrenaline and hate coursed through my system.

With a deep growl, I literally rolled out of Dark's grasp, landing flat on the concrete road, my back cracking a little on impact. I immediately got back up, though, my eyes wide with rage and I screamed as the older woman's eyes widened and she rolled up her window.

I clawed evilly at her window, punching it, doing anything I could to get in there, screaming bloody murder the entire time. With another growl of hatred, I rammed my side into her car, creating a small dent from the force used.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? YOU DARE TO SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT THE ALL MIGHTY VIC MIGNOGNA? _AND _MY NEW FRIENDS? I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES, YOU BITCH! LET ME IN THERE! I. WILL. **KILL YOU!**" I screamed as loud as I could, stepping back as everyone within hearing distance rolled down their windows or turned off their radios to watch and listen to my rampage.

I screeched, throwing off my right flip-flop and kicking the side of her truck as hard as I could, creating more smudges and big dents in her truck.

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH ENOUGH TO DISS VIC AND GET AWAY WITH IT, THEN JUST GET YOUR SMART ASS OUT HERE, AWAY FROM THIS STUPID TRUCK, AND LET ME BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" I continued to beat the crap out her truck. I ran to the back of it, determined to get in, and managed to, after a few minutes, pull off her license plate and get back up to the side of her vehicle. I smashed the edge of the metal plate into her windshield, trying to break it open. It didn't crack, but I pretty wicked scratch ran into the glass.

The lady inside edged away from the window, and I kept on hitting the glass as hard as I could. But it just wouldn't c_ompletely break. _

But then, the light turned green, and she immediately sped off, causing me to fall back because of the sudden burst of wind that came from her truck taking off. I growled, and quickly got up throwing the license plate down in anger and screaming as loud as possible, "YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! FINE! WHATEVER! BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW; I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! I'LL GET YOU IN THE END! JUST YOU WAIT!"

I slouched over, picking up the license plate again and breathing heavily after my temper tantrum. Once I caught my breath, I turned around, looking at the anime characters behind me.

They stared at me with extremely wide eyes, all looking utterly surprised and a little scared. But not all of them. Some of the goofier ones were grinning, or laughing and snickering because they thought it was funny that I'd freaked out that much. I laughed nervously, and scratched my arm, before speaking, "Uh….sorry; when people say bad things about Vic Mignogna, I don't take it very well. So….yeah. Haha…..let's get on home."

I walked a little uneasily back over to Dark, and he picked me up, smiling. Roy shoved his foot down on the gas pedal, and all together we continued on home.

* * *

I searched through all the cabinets in the kitchen, vigorously trying to find what I needed.

No way….there was no way I could have forgotten them…

I frowned and closed all the cabinets, sighing loudly as I did so.

"Dang it! I can't believe I forgot to buy Oreos for the party! GOSH," I said disbelievingly, stomping my bare foot lightly. I thought for a moment, before I grinned, and ran to the living room, grabbing Envy's hand and pulling him outside.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing, foolish human?" Envy complained, glaring at me and ripping his hand away from mine when I stopped running. I smiled at him, and responded easily.

"What have I told you? I'm not "foolish human." My name is Lexi, so please call me that. And I'd like you to turn into your gigantic, huge, freaky lizard form – your _true form _– and take me to the IGA store in town so we can buy some Oreos for tomorrow!"

Envy gave me this, "What the F" look, and I puffed out my cheeks, placing my hands on my hips, my glasses gleaming a little when the moonlight hit them.

"I just want to get some dang Oreos for Flo's party tomorrow. And cause MASS PANIC. I mean, seriously! No one in my world ever sees super big and reeeeeeeaaaaaally tall green lizard mutants every day. They're mostly just in TV shows or movies. And if they see one running on the side of the road, that'd just be FANTASTIC! Everyone would TOTALLY freak out! It'd be AMAZING! Don't you think we should?" I said excitedly, jumping up and down a little. After about a minute, Envy laughed, and grinned mischievously, placing his own hands on his hips with that Cross-dresser attitude of his.

"Well, when you put it THAT way…I simply _have _to agree."

And with that, he crouched over a little, crimson electricity sizzling and zapping around his pale body as his skin began to turn green, and his form and shape changed and grew to an enormous size. My eyes went wide, and my grin managed to widen impossibly as I ran up to him, laughing maniacally.

"VWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS WILL BE AWESOME! Hurry now! I need to get on top of your head so we can leave!"

"Alrighty, kid….." He started, looking down at me. But I shot him a look, and the huge green lizard corrected himself, "…I mean Lexi."

Envy opened up his mouth, his weirdo, stringy and silky-looking, tan tongue moving down and wrapping around me. It kinda grossed me out for a moment, but I literally fainted for a couple minutes when he actually sucked me into his mouth.

**. . .**

I woke up a just a little later, and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a small, shiny, glowing red stone floating in a sea of slithering tan shapes.

_A….a Philosopher's Stone…..I thought, smiling gently. _I extended a hand slowly and reached out to touch it, my fingers rubbing against it softly. I giggled a little; Philosopher's Stones really w_ere _awesome. But I then remembered where I was, and I bolted upright, trying not to be pulled down into the sea of brown that was Envy's tongue and inner mouth. I pounded my fist on the top of his mouth, shouting, "Hey, Envy! Let me out! You didn't have to eat me! Geeze!"

A deep, thundering sound that I suspected was a chuckle rumbled loudly through his throat, and Envy opened his mouth, shifting his tongue out of his mouth and moving it up to the side of his head. I unraveled all the weird tan thingies from around me and stepped off his tongue, hopping up on top of his head. Although I couldn't see his smile, I could tell he was grinning.

"Haha, very funny," I said, smacking the side of his face, knowing it wouldn't actually hurt him, "Now, move onward, mighty Homunculus!"

* * *

I had to say; I was having ONE AWESOME TIME.

Envy and I had scared the heck out of everyone driving tonight, with him running along the side of the road and I riding happily on top, enjoying the entire ride. Lots of people screamed, many drove off the side of the road, and some simply drove past, trying to ignore Envy, attempting to act like he wasn't even there.

Stupids.

Hahaha.

I was currently walking out of IGA, three packs of Oreos stacked on top of each other resting in my hands. Thank goodness I'd brought enough money. I needed at least three packs, since I'd need enough to feed all the characters, Flo, and myself. I hadn't known how much three packs would cost…..so I'd done some guess work, and had WON. So I did a little victory dance in the parking lot before continuing over to where Envy stood….staring at something intensely.

I looked up at him for a moment, and when he didn't move, I poked his huge green leg harshly, trying to get his attention.

With a simple "hnn?" he looked down at me without moving his head, and I asked, "What are you staring at?"

Reminded of his previous action, he went back to watching whatever the heck it was that he was watching, and I moved around a little, trying to change my view and look where he was looking so I could see what he was staring at.

Finally, I saw it, and immediately all my focus was directed towards that one single object.

A scraped up and dented white truck without a license plate, parked and with no driver in the front seat.

I waved my arm blindly, still watching the truck as I spoke, "It's hers, isn't it? The lady I talked to earlier on the road?" I saw Envy nod and grunt out of the corner of my eye, and I thought for a moment, before walking up to him, and managing to climb up his side and situate myself on top of his head again.

I calmly glared at the truck with a look on my face that just screamed "Although I'm covering it up like butter on toast, I'm irritated as hell right now; can't believe that bitch actually had the nerve to dare to cross our paths again."

"Crush it."

Envy snapped out of his trance immediately, and he looked up at me.

"What?" He inquired, his voice loud in his different body.

"You heard me. Crush it. Crush the truck. It's an eyesore. And I'm still mad at that stupid lady. I told her I wasn't finished with her yet. I think it's time to get my full revenge," I stated simply, shrugging as I leaned over and looked back at him.

Envy snickered, and it sounded kinda weird in this lizard form, and he spoke.

"How about we wait until she comes out of the store so she can see it get smashed?" Envy suggested maliciously. I grinned, clapping my hands once from excitement, and I nodded furiously, agreeing completely.

We stared at the door intently, waiting, just waiting, for the time when IGA's automatic doors would slide open and that foolish would step out of them with her groceries, looking at her precious truck just before we obliterated it.

Heheheh…..obliterated…

Man I love that word.

Several minutes later, the doors slid open, and sure enough, she was there. She walked towards her truck, and just when she was a couple feet away, I tapped Envy on the shoulder, and with an evil grin he slammed his gigantic foot down on top of her vehicle.

The woman's eyes widened and she screamed as Envy lifted up his foot, revealing a clump of smashed and torn pieces and shreds of metal, paint, glass, and rubber.

Envy chuckled, and I started laughing and giggling my butt off, writhing around with happiness on top of Envy's head.

"Told ya I wasn't finished with you! That's what you get for talking trash about the mighty Vic! Adios! Have a good life! Oh! And you can keep this, too; I've got no use for it," I shouted down to her between fits of laughter. I reached into a bag I'd brought, and pulled out her license's plate, tossing it down to her.

It hit the asphalt with a loud clatter, and vibrated for a few seconds, before becoming utterly still and completely silent.

The woman looked up at me with horror in her eyes, and I winked with a smile on my face before waving and giving her a joyful, "See ya!" before riding back home with Envy.

* * *

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-**_

I switched off my alarm clock, already sick of the retarded device after only three and a half Beeps.

Gosh, alarm clocks really annoyed me…But they were still fantastic and super helpful. So I used them.

I sat p in bed my hair a frizzy, puffy mess, just like it was on every other morning of the year. I hopped out of bed, taking my Vic Gloomy Bear plushie with me, put on my glasses, and zipped down the stairs quickly but quietly.

A few people were up and awake, but most of the characters were still sleeping. I walked up to Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club, who was reading a book on our houses flower printed "love seat". What a funky name….love seat…..

Queer-o.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked at me, and smiled.

"Yes, Miss Lexi?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger like always. I mimicked him, just for the heck of it. I had to admit; it was pretty fun.

"Could you please have everyone up by….." I glanced over at the clock on the wall, reading the time. According to the hands, it was 6:30 a.m., and Flo would be here at about 10:00 a.m.

"…ummm, about 7:00 a.m.? We'll all need to get ready, and three hours should be plenty of time, I think. Do you agree? Will you help me then?"

With a signature "Kyoya smile", he took out a pad of paper and a pen from his back pocket, and jotted down a quick note, before saying, "Sure; that's certainly enough time. And of course I'll help you. See you soon, Miss Lexi. Enjoy your shower."

I grinned, gave him a quick, "Thanks, Kyoya!" and I fast hug before running off to get ready for the big day ahead.

* * *

"CRAP. GOSH. WHAT IS UP WITH THIS THING?" I complained, trying to get my black tie to go around the collar of my shirt and stay tucked into my nice blue vest. This was all part of my Ouran High School Host Club outfit, since I'd decided to dress up like one of the Hosts.

"Haha…Need some help? I wear ties all the time," Someone asked me from behind. I turned around, and grinned when I saw Oz Vessalius and his Chain Alice the Bloody Black Rabbit standing behind me, both of them fully dressed. I nodded, and he walked up to me, helping me wrap the black tie around my neck and fasten it just the way it needed to be. I adjusted it, tucking it down into my vest and straightening it before throwing my arms out wide and twirling around once.

"TA-DAH!" I cheered, before taking both of their hands and running down the stairs. I glanced at the clock. It was just a little after ten, and everyone was dressed, ready, and at least slightly excited.

The sound of a car was heard outside, and I nearly died right there and then. I couldn't help it! I was just really happy about finally getting to meet Flo!

I immediately shushed everyone, hid them throughout the downstairs, and I made sure that the banner was perfectly placed in the entryway to the living room before hurrying over to answer the door.

I quickly unlocked it as the car drove away after letting someone out, opening it up…..

Only to see the mighty Julia, a.k.a. Florence, a.k.a. Flo, standing there before me with a huge grin on her face. I laughed, and smiled widely before tackling her with an enthusiastic glomp.

"EEEEEK! It's sooooo good to see you!" I squealed, hugging her tight. Flo laughed and hugged me back, before I pulled away and watched as Bella ran up to sniff and lick Flo's pants, just like she did with everyone else who came to our house.

Weird dog…..but I still, of course, loved her. After all; she was my precious doggie.

"It's fantastic to see you too! Gosh, your house is awesome! And I LOVE YOUR OURAN COSTUME!" Flo exclaimed, petting my dog and giggling when Bella jumped up on her. I scratched Bella behind the ears gently, and said a simple, "Thankies!" We talked for a little bit, and laughed, and played with my dog…

Until I spoke again, "I think we should go inside now. If Bella jumps up on you again, you might fall off the stairs." I laughed, and so did she, and so with one final pat on the head from both of us to Bella, we went back indoors.

"SURPRISE!" All the anime characters screamed, just like I'd told them to do, and they popped out of their hiding places and ran to meet her immediately.

Flo just stared at them all for a moment, before squealing loudly and jumping up and down, before Fangirl Glomping Roy Mustang, the Hitachiin Twins – mostly Kaoru, though, hahaha – and Gilbert/Raven Nightray – after all, those _were _some of her favorite characters.

After a couple minutes of hugging, talking, laughs, and smiles, Flo turned back to me with a huge grin on her face.

"How did you get them all here? This is impossible!" She said, staring at me in awe. I chuckled before straightening my tie, pushing up my glasses, and answering her.

"Nothing's impossible with me involved! HAHAHA! To get them here? Oh! I used the POWER OF PLUSHIES," I chimed, petting Vic's head, since his yellow bear arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, LEXI!" Flo squealed, glomping me happily. I laughed and hugged her back before running to the living room and turning on Carmelldansen by Carmell, and beginning to dance.

"TIME TO PARTY!" I screamed.

And so it began.

* * *

I had never e_ver _been more damn tired than I was right now.

The past two days had been fantastic; Flo, my new anime friends, and I had eaten until we were going to burst, played until we dropped down with exhaustion, took pictures and videotaped until we ran out of memory card space and tapes, danced and sang until our muscles hurt and our lungs and throats ached and burned…..

We'd done so many fun things, I couldn't even remember them all. And that was just on the first day. Flo had spent the night, and so today we had done more of…well, all that crap I mentioned about seven seconds ago.

And I have to say…..

It. Was. FLOTASTIC.

The saddest part was the goodbyes though. Those took a really long time, since no one really wanted her to leave. But after many hugs, some tears, and LOTS of talking, Flo was driven away by the same person who had brought her here, and taken back to the airport.

Poo pooz…..

And ever since then, the anime characters and I had STILL been partying, just for fun.

And now I seriously felt like I was going to drop dead at any second.

My new friends were scattered all around the house, sleeping. Most of them were downstairs, but I imagined there'd be a few upstairs, too.

Ugh….

I literally dragged myself up the stairs on my belly, desperately trying to get upstairs to crawl in bed and get some freaking shut eye. I'd already said my prayer, thanked God and Jesus for allowing us to have such a great time, and for helping me with everything. I'd even told my plushies thank you, and given them all kisses on the head. Vic the Gloomy was currently sleeping with all my others tonight; I was too pooped out to drag him upstairs with me….even though he didn't really even weigh a pound….

Once up the stairs, I actually managed to GET UP, at to which I was surprised, since I hadn't thought I'd be able to do THAT again until at least tomorrow, and I unsteadily and tiredly walked into my room.

Only to see Dark already sleeping on my bed, with his wings spread out.

Which, of course, meant no room for me.

Not like I'd sleep with a dude anyway. Yuck. I was way too young for that crap….

MARRIAGE. Hahaha...

I glared at him unhappily, muttered, "Dumbass…taking my bed….." and then left the room, going to the Game Room instead to sleep on the couch. Edward, Alice, and Hunny were sleeping on the floor in Bedroom 2, from what I could see, and I smiled a little.

It seems I'd have to get used to it, though. I'd talked to everyone earlier, and we'd all decided to stay together.

I'd have to convince mom and dad to stay somewhere else, I guess.

Wow. That'd be even harder than getting them to leave me here alone…but with everyone's help, I could probably convince them in the end…..eventually…with Kyoya's help, and least; since beside Lady Sharon Rainsworth, he was the only responsible and civilized person here…..

I grinned before limply falling down onto my brown, leather couch, thoroughly happy with how everything went.

And with a sleepy smile on my face, I closed my eyes, and officially ended our Operation of giving Flo the best birthday ever with one final sentence.

"…mission accomplished….."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hahaha…..**

**I think I did pretty damn good. 8DDDD**

**Hope you like it Flo! Happy Birthday! *GLOMP***

**OH, and sorry if I made any mistakes….I didn't have time to proof read this, so please tell me if you find anything wrong. ^-^**

**And now I have somethin' to tell you peoplez.**

**I might not have new chapters out for my stories too soon. I've got some Writer's Block, AGAIN, for both Lunacy AND Thundershock, and I just started a new year of school (we get out in May, so we start in August), so I may not be updating as much at first…..**

**But I promise I will discontinue no stories in that time, and that I'll work hard to defeat my case of Writer's Block! *Ultimate FIST PUMP***

**Hahaha~**

**Hope you liked it, Flo! Once again: HAPPY B-DAY! *GLOMP***

_**~Winter out~**_


End file.
